


Out of Batteries

by were_lemur



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee loves her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Batteries

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 130  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 9

Kaylee frowned at the piece of machinery; without batteries it was useless, and she wouldn't steal from Serenity.

But she was so frustrated, from seeing Simon every day, knowing that he didn't even notice her ...

To distract herself, she turned to Serenity, her first, truest love. To change a filter, she leaned over a pump.

The vibrations went through her, stronger than her little toy. She slung one leg over the pump like it were a horse, and pressed her hips against it. It sent a jolt of pleasure through her, and she began to rock along with her ship.


End file.
